Black Clover: A Demonic Change
by KetsuekiAkuma191
Summary: During the semi-final fight between Asta decided to use his power but something prevented him. In exchange for his body, he was granted power.


"How do you like that?! There's nothing you can beat me at!" Everyone was quiet. As power began to rise, everyone could only stare in disbelief. The little brother of Finral was about to murder his own brother. "Disappear." Langris suddenly moved his hand to attempt to finish what he started but he soon was stopped by loud thunder and being blocked by a triangle of people.

Asta, Magna, and Luck. Their eyes filled with hatred. "Finral!" Noelle quickly rushed to Finral to see if he was alright 'These wounds are awful! At this rate...' "Hey!" "Just try and do something else." "Forget this match. We'll kill you." "Bastard..." "How dare you do this to Finral?!" "Th-This is too awful!" "You actually pissed me off." "I won't forgive you!"

All the Black Bull members exclude Yami, had their eyes dead set on Langris. They were watching his very movements. "Oh?" "The match was already over!" Asta screamed, "Don't yell at me peasant." Langris shot back as he threw a slash at Asta only to be erased by his sword "Let the semi-finals begin!" Asta then quickly rushed to Langris only to not move.

"Time Binding Magic: Chrono Stasis. You two can hear me yes? As much fun as it would be to watch you duel it out, this is still a tournament. So how about we do a semi-final round, sounds good?" The Wizard King asked as he turned around "You two, go fetch the rest of their team and set up the crystals." "Yes!"

Just in a flash, a door suddenly appears and it opened only to shoot out the rest of Atsa's and Langris's team. "W-Where are we?" "Welcome to the semi-finals between Team B and Team G. We've already set up your crystals at your starting positions. I wish you luck." Then with a snap of his fingers, both teams were sent to there positions.

"Mimosa, Xerex, I didn't mean for this to happen." Asta said as he stayed looking forward "Hehehehe...Now you've done it you little shit. Magic Knights clashing over personal stuff? This is going to be a blast! Now let's get this show on the road!" Xerex laughed making Mimosa deadpan. "Then stay here, they're more likely to rush us with brute force."

Just like Asta said, Team G came at a blinding speed. "Xerex, Mimosa, I'm going to go hide, cover me!" Asta then started to run in the other direction which made the audience confused.

"What is he doing?" "Is he running away?" 'It seems that he's going to sneak attack or do a counter-attack from the other side.'

"Go for the crystal! I'll handle the one with no magic!" Langris then started to charge up tiny balls of spatial magic and started to fire them repeatedly which resulted in Team B barely dodging "Where did that little shit go?!" Xerex shouted, "I don't know!" Mimosa replied as she brought up a wall full of plants.

"Where is he?! Where is he?! I want to kill him!" Langris shouted in anger as he repeatedly cast magic. Just like he wanted, Asta appeared from behind him "Here." Asta whispered as he took the Demon Dweller Sword and hit Langris and sent him flying into a mountain.

"You tried to kill your brother, what's wrong with you? Back when I first met you, you didn't care about the lives of those villagers. You only care about yourself. You're no Magic Knight, you're a murder!" Asta then started to think of a plan quickly before he heard a familiar voice he thought he wouldn't hear "GO PAST YOUR LIMITS! SHOW THAT ROYAL WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE BLACK BULLS! Asta turned to where the voice was coming from and to his surprise he saw Yami on the stage with the others but he was also flaring his magic.

Asta then felt a small smile appear on his face 'I've already used it twice today, my body hurts really bad right now but that doesn't matter.' Asta then brought his sword to his left hand and closed his eyes. As Asta was concentrating, Langris started to climb out of the mountain that he was slammed into. 'I can't sense it! Where is it?!...Calm down Asta, just calm down.'

**"Welcome back." **'That voice...' Turning around, Asta saw a tall black familiar figure he thought he wouldn't see again. "Oh, it's you again," Asta replied while looking into the demons red eyes. **"Oh? That's cold, what happened to that happy scared attitude you had before?"** The demon asked as it moved it's arms around as it spoke "I thought you said you've been the closest one to me? So you should know what happened."

**"Indeed, I do. Your human friend is on the verge of death, and you're out there fighting, or in here trying to get my power again." **The demon replied "So you actually know? Great. So can I have your power? That's the only reason that I'm here." Asta said making the demon laugh **"You think you can just come here and demand power without a trade? You must be crazy!"**

"A trade? You never said anything about trade the first time we talked." Asta said making the demon nod **"Obviously. Why would I just give you my power without something in exchange?"** The demon asked as it began to move around even more "You have a point. So what is this trade that I have to do if I want your power?"

The demon then began to laugh uncontrollably until he looked at Asta again **"Oh you're serious? Very well, what I want in exchange is to have control over your body, I won't do anything to harm anyone or destroy. And in return, I give you all of my power. So do we have a deal?"** Asta looks at the demon for more than a minute before he found his answer.

"Deal."

'Surpass my limits!'

In a matter of seconds, the sky began to grow restless and started to shoot red and black lighting. Everyone was beginning to get worried at this but everyone from the Black Bulls knew what was happing.

**"YOU'VE KILLED MY FRIEND, YOUR BROTHER. YOU EVEN ATTEMPTED TO MURDER INNOCENT VILLAGERS. YOU'RE NO MAGIC KNIGHT!"**


End file.
